


Yup, he was inlove.

by satansfavoriteotaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Fluff, Levi Heichou, M/M, Plotbunny, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, firstfanfic, fluffwithoutaplot, shitty brats and smitten corprals, unadulteratedfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansfavoriteotaku/pseuds/satansfavoriteotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eren is, as always, a shitty brat. but levi doesnt seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yup, he was inlove.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao my pretties, so this is actually my first successful attempt at writing a fanfic. please feel free to leave constructive critisism in the comments, itd be much appreciated! welp, other than that enjoy! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

# Yup, he was inlove.

#### Levi hadn't known when it happend. At some point throughout his time spent training the brat, taking him under his wing, and watching the boy overcome the struggles that came with being a titan shifter, levi fell inlove.  
  
He hadn't really noticed it, until one afternoon after training had ended, and the rest of the squad members had been dismissed, Eren approached the corpral acting very...odd.  
  
"U-um Heichou?" Eren managed to stutter out, ears turning a deep crimson.  
  
"Yes Eren, what is it?" Levi replyed, raising an eyebrow at Erens strange behavior.  
  
"I-Ive been thinking lately, about how much you really have done to help me, and-and i just wanted to somehow let you know how grateful i really am, even if I act like a shitty brat sometimes, I-"  
  
" _ **Eren.**_ Enough babbling, I'm only doing my job." He interupted, his steely grey eyes narrowing questioningly.  
  
If possible Erens ears, and face, had started to blush an even deeper red. Back straightening, and left fist flying up to his chest in a solute, Levi watched as Eren continued to thank him despite his previous words.  
  
"Thank you corpral! Thank you, thank you!" This time before Levi could respond, he felt a pair of soft warm lips make contact with his cheek.  
  
As quickly as Eren had reached to kiss the corpral, he then took off in the direction of the mess hall, where the rest of the squad had surely already started dinner.  
  
Levi's heart _**would not**_ stop pounding agienst his chest for the life of him. It was like he was flying. He unconsciously reached up to touch where Eren had kissed him, his skin still tingling.  
  
"Damn shitty brat..."  
  
Levi had been unreachable for the remainder of the day, head in the clouds, mulling over these new feelings Eren had awakened in his callous heart. The corpral was not one to beat around the bush, deciding the he liked the sensations the boy aroused in him after the kiss, he resolved to make it known to the brat.  
  
" _ **Eren.**_ " suprised, Eren jumped from his position on the bed where he had been polishing his boots, knowing that the corpral wouldn't stand for any dirt on his uniform.  
  
"Yes, Heichou sir!?"  
  
"I need to see you in my courters when you've finished."  
  
"U-uhm yes corpral!" with that Levi shut the door behind him, making his way back to his private courters.  
  
Erens head was spining. What could the corpral need with him? Was he angry with the stunt Eren had pulled earlier that day? Gathering his courage, Eren decided it'd be better not to keep Levi waiting, and nervously made his way to the corpral.  
  
Shutting the door quietly behind him, Eren gulped, and stepped a little further into Levi's quarters.  
  
"H-heichou, sir, you wanted to see me?"  
  
Levi motioned for Eren to move towards him from the position at his desk, where he sat cross legged with a book in his hand. Obeying, Eren moved to stand next to Levi's chair,  
  
"Yes corpral?" Looking up from his book Levi's order was short and direct,  
  
"do it again." Now, Eren was really confused.  
  
"W-wha? Im sorry sir, I dont know what you mean." Motioning to his cheek, Levi's eyes bore holes into the boy.  
  
"The kiss brat, _**do it again.**_ " Eren almost choked on his own spit.  
  
His mind was reeling. Earlier that day Eren had initially just wanted to express his graditude to the corpral. But his emotions had taken over and he'd ended up kissing Levi instead, something he'd wanted to do since he joined the survey corpse. He thought Levi would've had his head for it, but now the corpral was requesting it?  
  
"Don't just stand there blushing like a little girl brat, that was an order."  
  
"Ah! Y-yes sir."  
  
With a burning face and trembling lips Eren bent down and planted a chaste kiss on Levi's left cheek. Looking at Eren and concluding that yes, this was very pleasent indeed. Levi decided to take it a step further.  
  
"Now on the lips brat."  
  
Eren's heart nearly lept out if his chest at the corprals new demand. But not wanting to deny Levi, Eren hesitently lowered himself once more, bringing their faces so close that their breaths mingled.  
  
Bieng the impatient man that he was, Levi reached to place a firm hand on the nape of Eren's neck and, while watching Eren with a searching gaze, clumsily brought their lips crashing together. Levi's heart began to speed up, and he mused at the sensation of fire works exploding in his chest.  
  
Eren's mind was screaming. This couldn't be happening could it? Corpral levi was actually _**kissing**_ him! And man, it had to have been the best feeling he'd felt in his entire life.  
  
After a minute or so, Levi was the first one to pull away. His hand still on Eren's nape, he looked into Eren's eyes with a gleam of authority,  
  
"Eren, from now in this will be one of your daily chores. You are dismissed."  
  
Closing the door behind him Eren still couldnt believe what had just happened. Brushing his fingers agienst his still warm, kiss swollen lips, a smile spread across his face. Yup, he was inlove.


End file.
